


A Mistake Worth Keeping

by QueenOfCringe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gore, I swear, Kinks, Kissing, Love, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pharah has a dick, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yikes, its not all smut, potential Character Death, those tags switched fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCringe/pseuds/QueenOfCringe
Summary: Overwatch has made a great comeback, and Fareeha Amari is first in line to become an agent of the organization. In no time Fareeha is unintentionally grabbing everyone's love and attention, including brilliant Dr. Ziegler's.Fareeha’s job as Captain of Security is to train all new agents, and keep the new headquarters safe.Angela’s job as Overwatch’s lead doctor is to develop a stronger serum for healing wounded soldiers before the second Omnic crisis arrives, which is a very important task that takes up most of her time.The two instantly hit it off unintentionally, and quickly grow on each other, but can they balance their duties and love life while the risk of another Omnic crisis is rising?





	1. Welcome to Paradise

-Pharah-

Today was the day. The day Pharah would finally join Overwatch. Earlier in the day, an Overwatch military plane carried her across the ocean to the newly built Overwatch headquarters, where she was to be stationed. She had known nothing about the location, nothing about who was there, where exactly in the world it was, and the personnel on the flight didn’t seem inclined to tell her. She didn’t mind though, all she cared about was that she was living her dream of joining Overwatch.

Now she waited in a seat in the cool-aired admissions office. She thought back to when she'd dreamed of this moment as a little girl. She had trained everyday just for this and remained determined, despite her Mom's frequent attempts to steer her away from joining the group. When Overwatch had disbanded, she had been heartbroken but still remained hopeful that one day it would make a comeback and she would get to join. She had climbed the ranks as a security officer in Egypt all the way to Chief of Security, and when she was informed that Overwatch was back, Pharah made sure she was first in line to become an Overwatch agent.  
"Fareeha Amari?" a cool voice cut into the air.

Pharah straightened up in her seat and flashed a smile at the secretary across the crowded room. Standing up quickly, she walked over to the window where the secretary sat behind "Yes ma'am?" 

The women presented a badge to Pharah and slid it through the window slot, then smiled sweetly, "Welcome to Overwatch Chief Amari. Your Mother has made a special request to guide you to your apartment, she should be right outside the door."

 _Of course she did_ , Pharah thought to herself. Her shoulders drooped slightly at the thought of her mom keeping an eye on her while she lived here. _I'm not a teenager anymore but yet she continues to treat me as such_ , she thought bitterly. 

The secretary interrupted her thoughts by sliding a few more essentials through the slot, such as her apartment card and some packets of information to be read later on. After thanking the secretary and collecting her badge and the bags by her seat, she exited out the front doors. The warm tropical air greeted her and followed with a soft breeze. Glancing around happily, Pharah took in the island’s beauty, lush ferns and grass swayed in the summer breeze, and exotic bird calls echoed through the palm trees. She could definitely get used to this. Around her, agents of Overwatch strolled on the pathways, most of them walking and talking in groups. Pharah began to wonder when she would meet some of the agents. _Hopefully some time tomorrow_ , she thought. She paced by the doors of the admissions building, keeping an eye out for her mom. While adjusting her bags, a hand suddenly grasped her shoulder in a firm grip.  
“Fareeha..” a soft voice said “You’ve grown so much..”

Pharah knew that voice better than the back of her hand, she turned and gave a small smile at her mom.  
Ana pulled her into a hug, her grip still as strong as when she was younger. “Well, say something! I haven’t seen you in ages and this is how you greet me? I raised you better than that” She playfully scolded.

As much as Pharah wanted to remain bitter and cold towards her, she couldn’t help but smile when she embraced her. Dropping her bags, Pharah returned the embrace “H-Hi mom..” she said softly with a sigh.  
Ana released her and took a step back, looking Pharah up and down “Mhm just as I thought. You’ve gotten more strong... more sturdier...just look at you..” she said proudly. “You’ve always taken after me” she continued “tall, strong, and very stubborn..” Her once bright smile faded to a small disappointed frown, “But even with my bullheaded traits... I cannot believe you still joined Overwatch..”

If eyerolls could be heard, Pharah’s at that instant would have been the loudest. Any bit of happiness she had from seeing her mom had just shriveled up to nothing and was replaced with slight bitterness. Pharah bit her tongue to keep from replying with a smart remark, and instead picked up her bags again. “I’ve wanted this since I was a little girl mom, don’t ruin this for me” she said with a fake smile.  
Ana gave a sigh at the reply, and looked to the side “I suppose there’s nothing I can do to stop you… You are an Amari after all, and Amaris don’t listen to anyone” she said with a chuckle then took the lead to the apartments. 

As they walked down the trail way to the apartment complexes, Ana questioned Pharah about how her life had been, having not seen her in five years, the older Egyptian had questions. Questions like “Are you seeing anyone?”, “Did you have anybody in Egypt?”, and “When will I have a grandchild?” came up. Those resulted in Pharah hissing responses like “Mom, stop” or “Mom, gods no.”  
By the time they arrived to the large complex, the sun was near setting, and the air was beginning to cool.  
Ana led Pharah up the stairs to the second floor, stopping in front of door 205. “Tomorrow you’ll be introduced to some of our most important agents, have a medical examination, and most likely training. So sleep well, okay?” Ana informed, looking at her daughter with a sense of pride but a hint of motherly anxiety.  
Pharah nodded “Okay mom, I promise I will” she assured her.  
Ana hugged her one last time before waving and taking off, leaving Pharah to face the door and smile happily while reaching for the door card in her pocket.

When she had unlocked the door and opened it, the sweet air of her apartment wafted out. She stepped into her apartment and looked around, taking everything in. It was a fairly large living space for one person, she had to admit, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. She set down all of what the secretary handed her on a kitchen counter then headed off to her room with her bags. 

After unpacking some of the bags in the room, she noticed the sun was setting while the sky put on a breath-taking show of colors. She walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and grabbed the info packets, then walked out to the balcony to watch the beautiful sunset. Sitting in a chair and letting the warmth of the last rays of the day’s sun bathe her, Pharah sighed comfortably and began to leaf through the packets. She had agent orientation at 11 a.m and I.D photo shoot at 1 p.m. As she continued to read she learned she would be going through training later in the evening with Lena Oxton and honorable veteran, Jack Morrison, but before that she had a medical examination at 7 p.m.  
Tomorrow was going to be busy, that much she knew.

 

-Mercy-

“Schedule my examination for Fareeha Amari tomorrow at 7:00 p.m. okay?” Mercy ordered.

Her assistant Eliza gave a curt nod before scribbling the time on a schedule slip. “Say, doc, is that Ana’s daughter?” she asked curiously while organizing papers on her desk. 

“Yes, and I hear she’s got an extremely clean medical history” Mercy said. She suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked around her folders and papers “Wait a minute… where did I put her medical records?”

The doctor’s day had been extremely busy, and she was exhausted so she figured she’d misplaced them. She swore under her breath and began to search frantically.

“Dr. Ziegler you should get some rest, I can look for the records” Eliza offered sweetly.  
Mercy then gave a small smile at her assistant, appreciating the concern, “No no that won’t be necessary..Go get some rest, I’ll need you to be as sharp as a knife for me tomorrow” she instructed. 

With that, Eliza nodded again “Got it. See you tomorrow Dr. Ziegler”. As soon as the door clicked behind the assistant, Mercy turned her attention back to her desk.  
Knowing tomorrow was orientation day for all the new recruits of Overwatch, Mercy had wanted to get a head-start on knowing what she would be faced with. She wanted to prepare all the prescriptions, special appointments, and everything else the rookies would need ahead of time to save her the stress. So she decided to start familiarizing herself with Fareeha Amari, or “Pharah” as all the agents called her, once she found the damned papers. 

She was the most popular of all the recruits, and the talk around the base at the moment. Just saying her name once would cause someone to spill everything they knew of her. Rumor had it she could bench 200, no sweat, and while gossip wasn’t usually of any importance to Mercy, she had to admit she was eager to see this impressive soldier.  
Mercy shuffled through the papers at her desk, still trying to find the records that held all of Pharah’s medical history. A few moments of scrambling through various papers later, Mercy found the thin packet of papers containing Pharah’s medical history.

Mercy flipped through the records in awe, there was close to zero incidents. Never in her time at Overwatch had she seen such a thing.  
Getting a new patient was never Mercy’s favorite, but based off of Pharah’s extremely healthy medical history, she guessed she would be an easy patient to deal with.  
A light knock on the door dragged Mercy out from her thoughts, “Come in!” she chirped.

“Hiya Doc!” a familiar chipper voice greeted.Tracer strided into her office with a bright smile,“Ready for all the rookies?”

“Good evening Tracer, and I’m as ready as I’ll ever be”, Mercy replied, carefully setting down the papers in her hand on the desk, then turning around to face the brit. “So what brings you here?” Mercy asked, genuinely curious in what the young soldier wanted.

Tracer took a seat on a small spinning stool in front of Mercy, immediately kicking the ground to get herself spinning “Ohh ya know…” she trailed off.  
Mercy gave her a quizzical look and crossed her arms, the young woman never failed to amuse her.

“Just stoppin’ by to see if ya heard about Pharah” Tracer continued, flashing a grin at the doctor,“Ya know, I heard she’s single.”  
_I should’ve known_ , Mercy thought to herself. Whenever Mercy had hung out with Tracer, the younger agent had always tried to be the love doctor and hook her up with whoever she thought was compatible. Mercy rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully at the younger agent. “Tracer.. We’ve been over this. I’m a doctor, and everyone is my patient here…” She explained, giving a small sigh, “And I’m pretty sure that Jack and Ana would not be happy to hear that their lead doctor is becoming distracted by a relationship with a soldier.”

Mercy was lying however, everyone knew Jack and Ana wouldn’t mind anyone having a relationship, as long as it didn’t interfere with missions. Her decision to not pursue anybody was one she had made up quite some time ago. Of course there had been a few patients that sparked a small flame of interest in Mercy, and of course she had used to think about giving it a try… but her job was her top priority, and the relationships she did have only seemed to stress her out and slow her down. At a time like this, a distraction was the last thing she needed, with the potential of another Omnic crisis rising faster than anyone expected, Mercy needed to prepare for the war.

“Oh come on doc!” Tracer groaned exaggeratedly while continuing to spin,”We’re gonna take her out for drinks afta training tomorrow. You oughta join us!” she persisted.  
Mercy grumbled, she had enough work here to do… but she hadn’t had a break in heavens knows how long. “I suppose…” Mercy started  
Tracer’s face lit up and her eyes widened, not believing what she was hearing.  
“I can join you all for a few drinks..”, Mercy decided.  
With that, Tracer hopped off the seat and giggled “Great! See ya later Ang” she said quicker than normal, then tore out the office and into the hallway before Mercy could question her.

Mercy sighed and sat back down at her desk, _What did I just get myself into_ …?


	2. Different from the Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get rather steamy

-Pharah-

The sun was high and bright, its rays warming Pharah as she strolled outside, following posted signs leading to the cafeteria. The tropical breeze carried the cool and fresh scent of the ocean, the exotic island birds were singing their songs which sounded like music to her ears. _This place is paradise...it’s so perfect…_ she thought in her head.  
She broke away from her thoughts, taking a quick look at her watch which read 10:23 a.m. Deciding her pace was too slow, her stroll shifted to a jog, due to her wanting to quickly grab breakfast and be on her way to orientation.   
As she continued towards the cafeteria, she noticed the gazes of many agents falling upon her, and most of them she returned with smiles or a wink, causing some girls to giggle or blow a kiss.   
Pharah had become quite used to the attention. Her occupation required she remained in incredible shape resulting in the flirtatious glances of people passing by, and a couple of amorous “meetings” with colleagues in the past.

She approached the cafeteria that appeared to be surprisingly, near empty, just a few people scattered in the food room and a few more sitting at the tables in the room next to it.  
As she began to slow to a stop in the food room she smacked into someone, a steaming hot liquid pouring over her shirt as she did so.  
The woman stumbled from the impact and yelped as the hot cup of coffee in her hand drenched Pharah’s brand new overwatch recruit shirt.   
“Oh heavens!” the woman squeaked, holding her hands up in an apologetic way “I’m so s-sorry! I just- I didn’t see you!” she tried to explain.  
Pharah winced as the coffee seeped past her shirt and burned her, and began tugging at the shirt slightly to keep the coffee from touching her skin.   
“No no-” Pharah started, leaning towards the counter-top to grab some napkins “-It’s fine I promise”  
The woman reached for the napkins as well, resting her hand on top of Pharah’s before both of them jerked their arms back.  
Pharah raised her eyes from her stained shirt to take a look at the woman, and became awestruck, her jaw dropping at the woman’s beauty. Her face’s delicate features, her marvelous golden hair, and those beautiful sky blue eyes… she was breathtaking. Her eyes traveled down, taking in the size of her breasts, and her curvy hips, and that perfect round... _Gods, what is wrong with me_ , she thought to herself slightly ashamed of her observations, then she looked back up at her face and suddenly realized she was standing before Dr. Ziegler, the very same doctor who was responsible for creating nanobiotics. Embarrassment suddenly surged within her, her face blushing a bright red, she couldn’t believe she just ran into her. _How stupid of me..._  
“Are you sure?” Mercy questioned, her voice snapping Pharah out of her thoughts and showing she was still concerned. The doctor frowned at the mess she made then brought her gaze up to Pharah’s and a focused look flashed across her face briefly.   
“Oh scheisse, you’re Fareeha Amari aren’t you!” Mercy said with a shock of realization, and she reached for the napkins once more, grabbing handfuls and wiping the Egyptian’s shirt down.  
Pharah’s heart raced and her eyes widened as she watched the doctor do so, and Mercy took a second before realizing what she was doing. The doctor yanked her hand away, staring at the soldier’s breasts for a bit too long before quickly lifting her gaze to meet Pharah’s.  
“Oh heavens, I-I’m so sorry” Mercy gushed out, a blush deepening across her face.   
_Not that I minded_ , Pharah found herself thinking as she grabbed the napkins gently, quirking an eyebrow while she smirked at the Doctor.   
“Doctor Ziegler, I assure you it is fine”  
The blonde smiled, surprised and secretly happy the recruit knew her name, and she nodded “Well at the very least let me replace your shirt” she offered while gesturing to the large coffee spill on the Egyptian’s shirt.   
In her mind, Pharah knew that detouring to where the doctor wanted to take her, would most likely result in a late arrival to orientation, but Pharah wasn’t one to look bad on first impressions especially at an agent orientation, so she accepted the offer with a grateful smile and a humble “thank you”.

The kind doctor had ended up leading Pharah to her medical complex, explaining that she had replacement shirts stored away in closets. When they arrived at the building, they rushed to the second floor where the storage closets were located, trying their best to get the Egyptian to orientation on time. Other doctors watched in curiosity as the two dashed down the halls together. Mercy swung a door open at the end of the hall, and flipped on a light switch revealing stacks upon stacks of boxes in the closet.  
“So…” Mercy started as she sat down and began digging through boxes of outfits, “What do they have planned for you today Pharah?” she asked with a smile before moving to search through another box. Not wanting to make a mess of things, Pharah leaned against the doorway watching the doctor curiously but also scanning the room for any sign of the shirts.  
“Oh nothing too unexpected, just photos, orientation, training and… hmm.. Oh! A medical examination!”  
Mercy stopped her rummaging for a minute, remembering she was responsible for the soldier’s examination.  
“Actually now that I’m here..” Pharah piped up as she walked closer to Mercy, spotting a box labeled “RECRUIT SHIRTS”.  
“..My recruit-schedule never included who my physician is” she continued, squatting down very close to the doctor, intentionally brushing her arm with her own before patting the box while grinning at her find, “Have any idea who I might see about that?”  
Mercy furrowed her eyebrows then shoved Pharah playfully and grinned, frustrated that the soldier found the shirts before her, causing Pharah to snicker softly.  
“Yes actually” she gripped a shirt within the box, examining it’s tags and deciding it was the right size for the Egyptian, “I’m your assigned physician”  
The soldier gave a smile upon hearing that,“How fortunate I am to have you as my doctor” she said with a wink.  
 _Oh she’s gonna be doing more than just a medical exam with me..._  
“Are you flirting with me Ms. Amari?” Mercy asked in a mock surprised tone, “You just met me” she handed Pharah the shirt, and the soldier quickly whipped off her ruined shirt and threw on the new one, stunning the blonde as she did so. Mercy’s jaw went slack as she watched her in awe, drinking in the intoxicating sight of her excellent physique, and this observation did not go unnoticed by Pharah, but she pretended not to notice for now.  
“Well maybe we should get to know each other better hm?” Pharah offered with a smug expression. Mercy laughed shyly and her face glowed with a flustered blush while looking off to the side, then she stood up, picking up the messy shirt so she could wash it, and walked out of the closet.  
“Come on soldier, I would hate for you to be late to orientation”  
“Are you sure? Is that why you threw your coffee at me?” Pharah teased before passing her.   
Mercy scoffed and laughed, “ Go go! Gott..” she urged her with a smile and shooing her with her hands.  
Pharah waved back at Mercy as she walked down the hallway, “I look forward to our meeting Doctor Ziegler! And thanks for the shirt!” she called before booking it down the hall.

 

Pharah’s watch read 10:56 and she burst into a sprint, the meeting hall quickly coming into view. Guards were posted outside of the building’s doors, all of them armed with pulse assault rifles which were very similar to Jack Morrison’s. As she shot up the stairs to the doors, two guards surged forward and gripped her by her arms with a talon like grip.  
“Whoa hey! Recruit slow your roll!” a feminine voice warned from under her visor. The guard on Pharah’s other side chuckled and released his hold.  
Pharah stammered “I-I’m sorry! I just- I was gonna be late!”  
The female guard released her grip and took a step back.  
“Well if we hadn’t known you were Ana’s daughter we would’ve been more suspicious. You’re good to go, just take it easy” the other guard explained, his tone more laid-back than his partner.  
 _Mother with her bragging...of course they knew who I am.._  
She nodded and made her way past them and into the building in a more controlled manner.  
The room was very tall and spacious, the lights were dimmed, and the room had been decorated with grey, black, and orange banners, balloons, and streamers. People buzzed all over the room, most of them sitting down at the round tables placed in the center of the room. The stage at the head of the room had the curtains drawn but the spotlights fixated on them.   
As she passed tables she noticed they had names assigned to seats, so she searched for her seat. Her seat was at a table towards the back, and with it were a two names she did recognize, “Lena Oxton” and “Hana Song”. Taking a glance around the room as she sat down she noticed all the other tables had rookies only, this must’ve been a mistake.  
She rose from her seat to go find some type of personnel to help find her right seat when a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
“Hey love, what’s the matter? Don’t worry that’s ya spot, had it reserved so I could meet our new champion first” A perky voice with a heavy british accent asked. Pharah’s look of confusion quickly switched to an ecstatic expression as she turned and looked down to see the short woman known as Tracer.  
“Holy shit! It’s really you!” Pharah laughed and smiled brightly, then sat back down. Tracer giggled and pat her shoulder then swiveled her own chair so it was backwards and sat down.  
“Yup it’s me! But I should be the one who’s excited to meet you, Pharah! I took a peek at your profile and your battle stats are off the bloody charts!” she squealed her eyes sparkling with excitement “I can’t wait to train with you!”  
Pharah’s face heated up with a bashful blush and she stammered while rubbing the back of her neck. What a honor to have such an elite agent compliment her.  
“I-I, uh- thank y-you..” she tripped over her words and Tracer giggled.  
“Hey, no need to be nervous. Everything’s gonna be hunky-dory! I have a feeling you’re gonna get along just well with everyone”   
It seemed like Tracer was hinting at something with that last sentence, but before she could ask anything a new voice called from behind them.  
“Welp I’m late, but so is orientation so I think I’m good. What do you think Trace- Ooooh!”  
Pharah snapped her glance over to the high pitched voice that had to have belonged to Hana Song. The girl sat down at her seat next to Tracer’s and smiled warmly.  
“Woooow! So this is Pharah?” she asked, her gaze shifting to Tracer who confirmed with a curt nod. “Look at her! She’s so tough looking” she noted, her eyes twinkling with amazement, “Yeah I think Angie is gonna have fun with this one” she decided after giving her a once over with a giggle.  
Pharah’s blush returned and she furrowed her brows, wearing a puzzled expression. She noticed Tracer’s eyes widen and D.Va had slapped her hands over her mouth, “oops..”  
“Wait.. Angie who’s Ang-” Pharah asked as she looked at both of them for answers, but before Pharah could interrogate them, the speakers on the stage went live with an announcement.  
“Good morning everyone! We apologize for the delay, but if we could have all the guest agents report to their places we should start around 11:10”  
Tracer and D.va hopped out of their seats in unison while giggling, and D.Va took off for the stairs leading up to the stage. Tracer continued to giggle while backing up slowly.  
“Sorry love, duty calls! Trust me though, you’re gonna love Angie, you two will make a smashing pair” she assured and gave a wink before slipstreaming up onto the stage.   
Pharah sat in her seat, dumbfounded and let herself slip into thought.  
 _Who is Angie?... she couldn’t possibly mean... no that would be crazy_ , If it was the enchanting doctor they were referring to, she wouldn’t be disappointed. Hell, she’d probably thank the two agents if she did get laid. As she continued to contemplate if it was Mercy they were hinting at, she began to daydream. Just the thought of getting her hands on the doctor was enough to make her bite her bottom lip, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt her member begin to throb. She brought her hands to her face and groaned quietly, wanting nothing more than this orientation to be over so she could just go to training and get her mind off of the dazzling woman.

 

Orientation had went smoothly after Pharah had managed to calm down. It began with Winston and Jack welcoming all the new agents and explaining “what it means to be an agent of OverWatch”. D.Va discussed where everyone could find important buildings on the island, and Tracer went on to recognize the strongest recruits in their ranks. Among the list was Pharah, and she was asked to stand- so the crowd could applaud her.

Time had passed pretty quickly after her I.D photoshoot,and now she was following the path back to Dr. Ziegler’s office for her medical exam. Her watch read 6:45 p.m. giving her more than enough time to get there. The air carried a sort of warm feeling, the kind that promised good things were to come, and she smiled as the thought of Mercy popped into her head once more.

 

-Mercy-

“Dr. Ziegler, Fareeha Amari is here for her appointment! Shall I take her to her room?” Eliza asked as she peeked her head into the door of Mercy’s office.

Mercy reached for the Amari’s patient files and gulped “I uh- yeah, just give me a moment” the doctor fumbled over her words.  
Eliza nodded and left without another word, leaving Mercy to collect herself. The whole day she hadn’t been able to shake Pharah from her mind. Her smirk, her silky voice, her brilliant physique, just everything.  
 _What the hell Angela, she isn’t different from anyone in the past, control yourself._  
She pulled together all the files and papers she thought she would need for her examination and made her way out of her office and down the halls to the room.  
As she stood before the door, she gulped and knocked gently on the door to notify Pharah of her presence.  
 _She’s no different, just keep it together.. She is no different._  
She gripped the handle and opened the door, her eyes landing immediately on Pharah’s, and she gave a shaky smile at the Egyptian sitting on the patient bed.  
“Good evening Ms. Amari” Mercy greeted walking towards the counter top across from Pharah. Even with her back turned, she could feel the Pharah undressing her with her eyes.  
“Ah good evening angel” Pharah said with a voice smooth as silk. Mercy chuckled softly as she pulled out an exam-log from Pharah’s patient file, and began to jot down the date.  
“So Fareeha, or.. ‘Pharah’, I’ve looked at your records, and from what I can tell you’re an extremely healthy woman. You also appear to be extremely fit” Mercy added while peeking over her shoulder to steal a glance at her.  
As she gave her a quick look over she saw Pharah smirking smugly at her.   
“Perhaps you’d like a closer look Doctor?” she said in a low and flirtatious tone, quirking an eyebrow as she watched Mercy.  
Blood rushed to Mercy’s face, and she laughed while clearing her throat, “Well yes, I um, I will need to for your examination.”  
 _Gott this woman_  
She turned and approached Pharah, setting her notes and pen down on a small table, then reached for the thermometer. As she inserted the tip of it into Pharah's mouth, she noticed the younger woman locking her powerful gaze on Mercy’s eyes. Mercy held the gaze shortly before letting it fall to the soldier’s lips.  
They looked so soft… so kissable….  
She had begun to bite her own bottom lip lustfully, and Pharah stared at her lips then her eyes which caused her to snap back to the task at hand.  
 _Her examination. Focus on your job Angela._  
As Mercy withdrew the thermometer, Pharah made sure to put on a show, letting it out of her mouth slowly before opening her mouth and letting her tongue linger.  
And that was it, Mercy felt the hotness at her core spread within her, and her knees seemed to grow weak.  
“Oh fuck” she whimpered needingly.  
Before she knew it, Pharah was up on her feet, grabbing her by her hips and pushing her towards the counter.  
She yelped as Pharah's strong hold held her pinned against the counter, their hips flushed, and her gaze on Mercy for permission.  
Mercy couldn’t believe this was happening, and deep down, she knew that she shouldn't allow this, but she hadn't had someone in so long...  
“Pharah we could get caugh…” she paused as she felt the taller woman’s bulge press against her, and she gasped quietly before staring into Pharah's eyes.  
“Mercy I need you right now” Pharah growled next to her ear before biting her earlobe.   
Fuck it… Mercy lost her sense of self control at that moment and pushed her hips against Pharah's harder, and turned her head to her to kiss along her jawline feverishly.  
Pharah groaned as Mercy pressed against her, then quickly picked up the doctor and carried her back over to the bed.   
Mercy propped herself up on her elbows and stared up at Pharah, drinking in the sight of her rippling muscles as she tossed her shirt to the side.  
Mercy rushed to strip off her work coat and shirt, then unzipped her own pants, and Pharah unzipped her pants in a hurry.  
After their clothes were discarded, Pharah stood in between Mercy's legs, using her hands to pry them further apart, and Mercy whined impatiently, aching to be filled. The heat of her arousal was spreading rapidly like a fire, and she needed Pharah.  
Pharah gripped her length and fisted it a few times before guiding it into Mercy's hot, dripping wet core. As the tip entered her velvety folds, both of them moaned softly, and Mercy watched Pharah bite her bottom lip.  
“Gods Mercy… s-so damn tight.”  
Her whole shaft was pushed completely in without time to get used to it, and Mercy yelped while gripping the parchment paper on the bed.  
“Pharah! Oh gott Es ist so verdammt groß” Mercy groaned, her core burning as it tried to accommodate the long shaft.  
Pharah bent over Mercy slightly, gripping Mercy’s thighs and easily pushing them up to her sides thanks to the doctor’s flexibility. Mercy reached a hand behind Pharah and dug her nails into the younger woman's back with sense of urgency as she picked up the pace.  
The feeling of being stretched to fit for Pharah was wonderful and the burning was pleasant, but none of those feelings could compare to the feeling of how Pharah moved. The way she touched her deeply and hit the right spots, it was almost overwhelming. Mercy brought her hand down from Pharah's back to dig her nails into the bed.  
“A-Ahh Pharah... h-harder!” Her breath hitched as Pharah’s grip on her thighs tightened and pulled her into the thrusts even harder than before. The clapping of their skin grew louder as Mercy's pussy was pounded into without relent, and her panting grew shallow. Mercy locked in eye contact with Pharah, taking a moment to admire her dark eyes, then she watched her muscles flex and release repeatedly as she put all she had into her. Pharah leaned down towards her and met her lips in a searing hot kiss, nipping on her bottom lip and tugging on it gently to fluster the doctor.  
Mercy pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as Pharah angled her strokes upwards, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. She wailed out in pure bliss and clenched around Pharah's shaft, a deep blush covering her face as Pharah too let out a moan louder than she was comfortable with, given their current location. Wanting to keep both her and the Egyptian quiet, she pressed her lips against Pharah’s again and they both let their tongues dip into each other's mouths. Pharah slowly came to a stop and pulled away from the kiss quickly, and Mercy opened her eyes while whining at the loss of pleasure.   
“W-what are you do” she began to ask, than Pharah pulled out and flipped her over so she was face down, waiting for Mercy to place her feet on the floor for stablility. Pharah then pushed herself back into the doctor and gripped her hips. The doctor stammered in her native-tongue as she was hammered into harder than before, and dug her nails into the bed as if she were hanging on for dear life.   
She was rapidly approaching the edge, and they both knew it, so Pharah pushed in deeper making Mercy yelp as she did so. Mercy tried to whimper out that she was close, but when she opened her mouth all that was heard was moans and incoherent mutters. Pharah pushed in hard and deep one last time, and it was enough to send Mercy over the edge. She cried out Pharah's name while grinding up against her to ride out her intense orgasm. Mercy panted and lied her head down on the bed as wave after wave of sweet pleasure washed over her, and her breath hitched as she felt Pharah unload inside of her.  
After they both finished, Pharah redressed herself and helped the doctor back up on her feet, giggling as the medic’s legs wobbled. Mercy hadn’t had sex like this in what felt like ages, and her legs felt like liquid beneath her.  
“Oh God Pharah…” she snickered as she rested her head on Pharah’s chest, and she wrapped her arms around her in a lazy embrace.  
“Suppose we’ll have to reschedule my exam hmm?” Pharah asked softly, running a hand through Mercy’s blonde locks gently as they held onto each other.  
“I guess so..”  
It was going to be hard to explain to Eliza why she couldn't complete her examination with Pharah today, but Mercy didn't care. Pharah indeed was different from everyone in the past, and Mercy knew she was already hooked on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Keep in mind, it has been quite some time since I wrote smut so this may be rough for a few chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha welcome y'all~  
> So this is my first fic, and I bet there's tons of errors and what not, but don't be too critical please. I'll grow better with time. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first part


End file.
